rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Leonardo Lionheart
Professor Leonardo Lionheart was the Headmaster of Haven Academy, and a turncoat member of Ozpin's Group as seen in "The Next Step". Salem referred to Lionheart as an informant for her organization, and in "No Safe Haven", he was seen meeting with Arthur Watts. He was later killed by a Seer Grimm, which was commanded by Salem, in "Haven's Fate". Appearance Lionheart was a middle-aged man with a mane of tan/gray hair and a beard. He had a tanned complexion with brown eyebrows and dark brown eyes. He wore a brown greatcoat with a matching mantle, which had cross emblems on each side. He also wore a white dress shirt under his coat, a western necktie and carried a pocket watch. Lionheart also wore dark brown slacks and dress shoes. It was revealed in "The More the Merrier" that he was a lion Faunus and possessed a tufted lion's tail the same color as his hair and beard. Personality On the surface, Leonardo Lionheart demonstrated a rather polite and jovial persona and genuinely came off as a well-meaning and compassionate man. He was also shown to be easily startled and seemed to be somewhat timid. Despite this, he was willing to argue with people like Qrow Branwen and seemed unafraid to speak his mind to his fellow huntsman. Lionheart also showed to be less impulsive than Qrow, suggested they waited and to figure out a better way to retrieve the Spring Maiden from Raven Branwen, rather than immediately head out to fight the Branwen Tribe and get to her. However, in front of Salem, he revealed himself to be cowardly and upheld self-preservation above all else. He was also subservient, submissive and frightened of her. Away from her, Lionheart was ashamed of what he had done in her name and strongly felt Ozpin should not have forgiven him. In his final moments, Leonardo panicked and vainly begs to Salem for his life, after pleading for another chance and attempting to turn on her. Leonardo, despite his apparent self-loathing for his actions, had a tendency to rationalize his choices in a vain effort to ease his conscience. Powers and Abilities Despite being the headmaster of Haven Academy, Leonardo had stated in "Welcome to Haven", that he was not the fighter that he used to be. This is proven true as Leonardo is shown to have trouble holding his own against Oscar Pine and Qrow when engaging in close combat with either of them, while instead fighting at a distance with his weapon. In battle, Leonardo is armed with Stalwart, a Dust-loaded disk-shaped weapon strapped to his wrist from which he could launch conjured Dust projectiles. He is also heavily reliant on his weapon, as he became helpless when the Seer disarmed him. Trivia *Leonardo Lionheart alludes to the Cowardly Lion from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. For more information on this allusion, see Leonardo Lionheart/Behind the Scenes. *His last name is also intentionally ironic as he's actually quite cowardly. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Faunus Category:Haven Academy Category:Supporting Characters Category:Huntsmen Category:Antagonists Category:Headmaster Category:Deceased Characters Category:Salem's Inner Circle Category:Ozpin's Group